Pharmaceutical active ingredient: in the context of this invention, we use this term to refer to any substance with a therapeutic effect. For simplicity's sake, the Application may use the shortened expression “active ingredient” to refer to the “pharmaceutical active ingredient”.
HASE: acronym for Hydrophobically Alkali Swellable Emulsion. This term refers to acrylic thickening agents based on (meth)acrylic acid, an ester of these acids, and a hydrophobic monomer.